User talk:Patriot surger
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wildfire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dunewolfz (Talk) 15:37, November 17, 2012 Tmi1080 (talk) 01:53, December 12, 2012 (UTC)Hey Surger I have a recommendation for your Stupid AI list and it is Daddy Fawley since he punched Travis Maelstrom off Raingod Mesa Not again. We went through this with Tmi1080. If you can't name images sensibly then your stay here will be short and unwelcome. "Lolololol" is not a good title. Sorry to be like this, especially to a new user, but you can't go around doing this. 13:35, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 14:52, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Yes I kind of noticed it but hey I returned the favor for Fawley on highland raider I punched him and be got hit by a buggy XD Tmi1080 (talk) 15:24, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Hey Surger I like those Concept art images keep up the good work by the way when I have time I'll add you to my friends on PSN Thanks for taking it so well, just that if someone is searching for something (like the message on the link), then the image won't appear :) 17:31, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Surger Image galleries are supposed to be no larger than 9 images to avoid the galleries being overwhelming. If you want to upload more pictures, just put them here: Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Images Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Images Category:MotorStorm: Arctic Edge Images Category:MotorStorm: Monument Valley Images 19:40, December 14, 2012 (UTC) About photos. Again See this button? Well from now on add photos to galleries that way. 17:56, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Lol, sorry I flipped, Christmas is a goddamn hectic time of year. But seriously, it's a lot easier to click the "Add a photo" button than to go into a page and edit it ;) And it keeps the images all in one place. 18:43, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Photo tips Well, here's our wiki's Three Big Photo Rules: 1) The first image on a page should be set to 292px, as I have demonstrated in the Source editing mode like this: When we set a photo to this size we call it a "chuck" lol, because I have a habit of setting images to that size :P Remember: only the first image on a page. 2) Limit picture galleries to 9 images, any more and they make pages look long & cluttered. Also, too many images and pages will take too long to load. 3) There's another rule but I for the life of me cannot remember it :S Hope that helps :D 19:03, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Now you. I'll bump you up to deputy as well, just try not to make any more photo mistakes. Or else I will release the Chuck-inator. 19:31, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I was going to anyway, I add people as I see fit. I just had other things to do and only had time to bump one person up. 19:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on the promotion :) The Chuckinator Re:PS3 Yeah sure :) I'll have to delete someone though because my friends list is full, and I can't do that until I finish mu exams because thats when I get my PS3 back >.< (21st Jan) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 20:14, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday :) 18:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday, you're getting old lol Monument Valley Racer (talk) 20:14, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: PS3 Naah, my PSN ID is dotcommer :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 23:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC) DiRT Wiki I can assure you that the Aaron Hawley Super Buggy page had at least some information on it. The modifications you made were unacceptable, anyone else would get the treatment you did. 19:18, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I blocked you for one week so by next monday you should be OK to edit. Remember: think first before you edit. If you make an edit you don't think you should have done, just press "Back" on your Internet browser and ignore the warning about "Are you sure you want to leave this page?" or however it goes. 18:11, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure you want to leave this page? 20:50, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ... The good old times back then....